In a time of War
by NewStar16
Summary: Zack and Cloud get their first taste of war. And Clouds life will now hang in the balance. And please review I need  for a chapter 2.


The bell rang out for the cadets to get up and start the day. Cloud got ready trying to no ail to fix the gravity difing hair. Cloud sighed and finished getting ready. "Morning boys" 1st class SOLIDER Zack Fair called out to the young cadets. "Today we will focus on your physical strength and get some meat on those bones.""Cloud Strife to field office 6." the annocement rang out. everyone knew office 6 was either Hojo wanted his lab rat or mako injections. For his sake I hope Seph will just talk to him. Zack thought to walked down to office 6 readying himself for whatever it was that might come his way. "Ah good you made it." it was a dark haired man who Zack looked up to Angeal.

"Sir." Cloud strode straight as a board well aware of the name whose presence he was standing in. "Hojo told me he needed you for the day thought I would stand by. I have heard some rumors .so follow me Strife." Cloud followed the older man. Thank god he is coming with me."I brought him now what do you want with him?" "Oh I see you came to I just need to give some more mako injections that's all so you can go now." "No I will stay you know how these things are there a bitch. And you will call me sir." Angeal found a chair and watched Hojo closely. Cloud rolled up his sleeve well aware of how this would go. First you get the shot than you break into a fever and uncontrolled able shacking next you throw up for hours. Nothing but winced as the needle went in and the mako was injected. Cloud let out a pained moan, oh yes let's not forget the hot needles that prick your body for a good hour. And every touch increases the pain 10 fold. Cloud grits his teeth as the last but of mako was injected."You can take him now I'm finished with him for now." Angeal put Clouds arm around his broad shoulders. Cloud passed out on the way back to his room.

"Man you ok?" Cloud had to share a room with two other guys Mark and Rick. Both were real asses but Mark could be nice. "Yeah I'll be fine what did I miss?" Cloud asked. "Well well sleeping beauty is finally yep what is it that your fine ass wants to know?" Real ass. "Nothing." "What's what I thought your nothing any way?" Rick walked out of the room."You didn't miss anything." "That's good." Cloud fell back asleep for a couple more hours. There was a knock on the door at about 8 pm. "Hey princess would ya get that." Cloud hurt every where but he still got up and went to answer the door. The light from the hall was blinding it took a minute for Clouds eyes to adjust and see Zack standing there. "Hey bitch close the damn door i'm trying to sleep." Rick yelled from his bed. Zack walked into the room turned on the light and pulled the blankets off of Ricks bed and pinned him to the floor in a mater of two minutes. All the movement woke Mark who now strode at the ready seeing their guest was a SOLIDER. "Well that was mean and uncalled for Guy so I think you owe Cloud an apology.""Yes sir." "Good I want a letter one my desk by 1 am." Rick mumbled a yes and went back to bed.

As for you you're coming with me." Zack said to Cloud. Cloud followed Zack to his room which was off limits to cadets. "Sir?" Zack rolled his eyes "don't call me sir in my room Cloud." "Sorry Zack." Cloud mumbled. "Don't worry about it Spike" That was Clouds nickname."Cloud you know you can lie down right? That was kinda the point of me dragging you here. "Cloud did as he was told and lied down on his back. Zack did this every time Cloud got an injection. He guessed Angeal did the same for would take Cloud to his room let him sleep in his bed well the other sleep on the couch. "Night Cloud." "Uh good night Zack and thanks." Zack smiled and went to sleep on his couch. 6 daysRumors of war had begun. People claiming that there was an uprising. People talked big saying made up storied which often would lead to a fight. No one was sure if the rumors were true or not and people were scared.

Cloud finish with his training crawled into bed in hopes of getting some next week was grueling and a few of the cadets left the program. But Cloud was not among them, Rick was was the day that the remaining cadets go to ground zero with their training complete. Shinra felt they were ready for a war.2 days

Cold and any other word that meant cold was the only way to describe the ground zero. It was a frozen hell the camp smelled of rotting bodies and spoiled food. Zack was already here he had been at ground zero for a few days pocked his head into Clouds tent. "Hey Spike you made it, listen I get to lead your unit cool right. It's me you Angeal and a couple other cadets cool huh.""Yeah I guess, I have a question for you. Is this the heaviest part?""You mean like were most have died and the real front lines right." Cloud nodded"Yes this is the worst area." Zack looked down at the floor of the tent which was frozen dirt.A bell rang out to let the boys know lunch was rest of the day was spent with other men who had been here for a little while longer. The talked of war and the death and pain. The way they suffered and didn't desver to the good men that they lost and the friends."Better get to bed soon Cloud." Zack said "We start our first mission together." Cloud was nervous but still went t his tent to try and night dragged on the howls of wild animals was everywhere and the cold was eating away at him. Cloud hopped the night would soon end. And it did the sun rose early and the bells awoke the sleeping men. Breakfast was served and Zack was no were to be seen."Hey, Strife meet me at the south tent in an hour and bring all of your gear too." With that not even waiting for Clouds yes sir Angeal walked away.

Within the hour Cloud was ready and went to the south tent to meet up with his unit."Glad to see you made it."Zack said as Cloud walked in. "This is Mac Douglas he is also a cadet." Angeal introduced Cloud to a cadet of the age of 17. He looked scared and not all that sure of what to do with himself. Zack and Angeal worked to pack up the rest of the stuff that they might need. Mac tried to make conversation with Cloud. But Cloud remained fixated on what Zack was doing."OK that's everything so lets be off." Zack walked out of the tent first. A blast of cold air hit them Cloud shivered. Something felt off to him but he couldn't put his finger on it. Well when Cloud really thought about it the whole idea of war was four of them marched on for what felt like hours, they were all cold and hungry. Mac was the first to voice out Clouds question."When the hell are we going to stop i'm starving and this guy" he said pointing to Cloud. "His teeth and chatter so much they might fall out." Zack looked over to Angeal. Angeal walked over to Mac "See that creak in the rocks over to the east?" Angeal pointed to the snowed over cliff. "Yeah I see it." Max answered. "That were we are going." Mac nodded in approval of the location. It was maybe a ten to fifteen minute fell back a little to walk next to Cloud. "You ok?" "Yeah i'm fine just cold and tired and hungry too." Zack sympathetically smiled at him."Finally we made it." Zack said dramatically tossing his bags to the way side. Angela rolled his eyes. And gave Cloud and Mac a few orders.

"Ok you two go get us some fire wood and be care the enemy has been spotted in this area."Mac talked and talked about his life and other things too. "You know Cloud your really boring why is that?" Cloud looked up from the ground just in time to see Mac steep on a the cave"Dude way send them out there I could have gone you know." Angeal glared at Zack for questioning his orders. "I just hope they are care out there." Angeal said more to himself than out the caveBOOM! THe ground shock Mac had set off something and it wasn't good. Cloud felt a sting of pain all over his body. What the four of them didn't know was the are was covered in opened his eyes his whole body hurt but nothing more than his side. He couldn't really hear anything other than the ringing of a bomb that went off. Mac Cloud suddenly thought. Cloud moved to sit up but stopped he felt strange like something cold had surrounded the inside of his body. Blood rushed up his throat and he coughed it out. He laid back down again. Ad this time he just lifted his head to see a steel rode sticking out of his and Angeal ran out of the cave too see what happened. The sight shocked both men. Blood covered the snow the ground was all blown to hell and steel beams and rods stuck out of the ground. there Were also wires used to trip someone into falling onto one of the beams?"Oh my god Cloud where the hell are you Cloud answer me Damnit!" Zack called out to Cloud. Cloud let out a low moan he was only a few feet away from turned to look he saw Cloud. The sight made his knees shack. Cloud lay on his back with a steel beam sticking out of him; his body had small metal shrapnel pieces. From the bombs that went off. Zack kneeled down by Cloud."Cloud can you hear me Cloud please answer me." Cloud moaned again. "Ok Cloud doesn't move." Zack slid his sword under Cloud so he could cut part of the beam. This way he could get Cloud to the cave to further look at that's what he did. He carried Cloud into the cave and started to take off his clothes. Angeal followed, "Mac is dead. My guess is he sent of the trap. How is he I mean what's the extant of the damage minus the overouis."

"It's not good there is some major damage here. I also want to pull the beam out of him.""We can't do that he'll just bleed out.""Not if we burn the wound closed after that. Trust me it won't kill him. He's got almost twice the amount of mako in him, compared to the other cadets. Not to mention he's also Hojo's favorite lab rat. So that's goes without saying." Zack looked pair began to prepare for what could happen. Clouds' breathing was harsh and kneeled down "Hey Spike how are ya?" Zack tried not to sound worried. "It I it hurts." "I know and to be honest it's going to hurt worse soon." Zack stared into Cloud's pained eyes."Ready when you are Zack.""Ok i'm ready to." Cloud closed his eyes he when what was going to happen pain exploding held Clouds shoulders down "Ready." "No." Cloud weakly clenched his teeth together fuck it hurts. CLoud couldn't suppress the screams anymore. He thrashed about Angeal yelling at him and Zack to keep him still."It's out." Angeal was sweating and bleeding out. "Hold on a little longer Kay." Cloud weakly nodded. "Put this in Clouds mouth so he doesn't bit his tongue off.""Cloud open your mouth." Cloud obeyed and Zack put the belt in Clods mouth. Cloud bit down waiting for the next round of pain. The burning was the same result as pulling the beam out. Zack wrapped Clouds stomach with some gaze. Cloud wanted to pass out so much let the darkness swollen him. And Cloud passed out."Bo no Cloud doesn't do this wake up." Zack shock Clouds shoulder, no response."Cloud! Cloud wake up damnit! Wake up!" Zack shouted, Angela was afraid of this. He had seen many friends fall he let Zack scream. But he knew he would be gone soon. A tear ran down Angeal cheek."Please Cloud live dambit! Live you can't die yet I need you. Answer me! Live you son of a bitch! Cloud damn you. Why not yet. Please Cloud what about your dreams. What about that hot girl Tifa. Damnit Cloud wake up!"Zack why is he calling out my name. oh that's right I know why Mac set of a bomb and pain all that pain. Tifa he said her name. keep yelling and pounding the ground next to him. a tear feel on Clouds face and his eyes fluttered open. Cloud was alive.

I need 5 reviews for a chapter two.

War hurts but its worse when it hit home to see a friend fall.

Please note that I do not own the Characters. However I have added a few new note that Cloud meets Tifa while on a mission and that he promised to return to bad and Broken"Cloud answer me! Damnit Cloud answer me!" Zack shouted at Cloud whose body as bloody and limp. "You can't die! Not yet you have to live! and become a hero so live Damnit!"7 days earlier

Later that same day

"Finally I get to kick some ass." Rick was excited about the wake of a possible war. Cloud knew the idea turned his stomach."All cadets and SOLIDERs to the base hall." The PDA rang out. And everyone got up to go to base hall."Hello everyone for those of you who have not meet me I'm Shinra." Shinra was the man who put this program together."As you all know rumor of war has come and it's true. We will be entering war, so all of you need to work harder than before I wish you all the best of luck." That's all Shinra had to say. General Sepheroth came forward. "Starting today you will be working twice as hard as ever. We will not treat you like children if you get hurt don't count on us stopping the fight until the rime has run out." And that was all the general had to say. The men in the hall went to their rooms to ready themselves for training.


End file.
